


Albero delle Drabble - Merlin

by Zephan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Gestures
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di Drabble scritte per l' <a href="http://eloriee.livejournal.com/7427.html"> Albero delle Drabble </a> su Arthur e Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo ramo - Il primo bacio ha il sapore del vino

**Author's Note:**

> _"Il primo bacio ha il sapore del vino" (Lori)_

Sente le labbra di Artù sfiorare appena le sue, con una delicatezza che lo spaventa, tanto gli sembra estranea su quella bocca, piena, decisa, modellata appositamente per il comando.   
È la paura che gli fa battere il cuore, la paura dell'ignoto e nient'altro, quella bolla violenta che gli esplode nello stomaco e quasi arriva a fargli piegare le ginocchia.   
È la paura che lo tiene lì inchiodato, un tutt'uno con la pietra del pavimento.  
È la paura che lo fa tremare fin dentro le ossa.  
È la paura che gl'impedisce di sottrarsi a quel bacio figlio d'ebbrezza, ed è sempre la paura che gli schiude le labbra in una muta, ansante preghiera d'avere di più.  
  
Deve essere la paura.  
Perché l'alternativa non riesce neppure a pensarla.  
  
Non adesso che sente tutto il sangue che ha in corpo ruggirgli nelle vene come una belva ferita.  
Non adesso che si sente sull'orlo di un precipizio senza fondo.  
Non adesso che sente la magia divampargli dentro con tale ferocia che il suo corpo riesce a stento a contenerla.  
Non adesso che il respiro di Artù è mescolato al suo.  
Non adesso che si sente talmente vivo, felice e leggero, che potrebbe morire e non gl'importerebbe affatto.  
Sa che Artù, il suo Artù, non sta baciando lui, ma chissà quale dama conosciuta durante il torneo.  
Sa che è il vino a farlo agire, che domani non conserverà memoria di nulla.  
  
Ma va bene così.  
Adesso va bene così.  
  
  
“Merlino.”


	2. Secondo Ramo - Merlino è addormentato nel suo letto, con il volto affondato nel cuscino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Merlino è addormentato nel suo letto, con il volto affondato nel cuscino." (Lori)_

Artù impiega qualche istante a scendere a patti con quella visione; carne, respiro e calore al suo fianco.   
Non è ancora l’alba e la sua mente è ancora in parte assopita, ma il suo corpo rammenta ogni cosa.

Quel primo bacio, l’impresa più avventata in cui si sia mai lanciato. La più pericolosa. E la più giusta.

Il tremito quasi impercettibile delle labbra di Merlino sotto le sue. Il bisogno di esplorare la sua bocca con irruenza, di assaporarne ogni pertugio; un bisogno primordiale - fame e sete di lui.

Fuoco accecante stemperato dal terrore gelido di sentirlo dibattersi, di vederlo fuggir via.

E poi le sue mani.  
Mani più audaci di qualsiasi parola.  
Mani capaci di dissolvere ogni residuo di esitazione.

Sente ancora addosso il loro marchio, sente il loro tocco su ogni lembo di pelle che hanno sfiorato, le sente aggrappate ai suoi fianchi, le sente a percorrergli la schiena, il petto, il viso.

L’eco di quella sensazione gli brucia dentro mentre  _lo_  guarda, disteso lì accanto a lui.  
Un gemito involontario gli riempie la gola e si ritrova così ad annegare in un paio d'occhi confusi.

La mente del principe è ancora in subbuglio, ma il suo corpo reagisce cercando d’istinto il contatto con quello dell’altro, stringendolo a sé.

Il tempo di  _parlarne_ verrà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Purtroppo non posseggo né Merlin, né Arthur, né in questa versione - che è proprietà della BBC - né in nessun'altra. Scrivo su di loro perché traggo piacere dal farlo e per tentare nel mio piccolo di diffonderne la fama.   
>  In sintesi, non ci guadagno un soldo bucato e la cosa non mi dispiace minimamente ^__^


	3. Terzo Ramo - La mano perde la presa e il calice cade con un tintinnio sulle pietre fredde del pavimento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"La mano perde la presa e il calice cade con un tintinnio sulle pietre fredde del pavimento.(koorime)" (koorime)_

Merlino giace accasciato al centro del salone.   
 _Qualcosa_ dentro Artù ha urlato con ferocia, mentre si rovesciava il vino in gola.   
 _Qualcosa_  che adesso sanguina e si contorce, preda di un dolore soverchiante.  
Il dolore di innumerevoli, contrastanti consapevolezze che affondano nel suo corpo come altrettanti colpi di spada.

Quel veleno era destinato a lui e Merlino ha scelto di berlo al suo posto.  
Una mano sconosciuta è giunta ad un soffio dallo spegnere la  _sua_ vita.  
Tradimento. Paura. Furia. Senso di colpa. Odio.  
Merlino lo ha protetto.  
Lealtà. Coraggio. Decisione. Sacrificio. E quel  _qualcosa_.

Merlino sta morendo. Per lui.   
  
NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Purtroppo non posseggo né Merlin, né Arthur, né in questa versione - che è proprietà della BBC - né in nessun'altra. Scrivo su di loro perché traggo piacere dal farlo e per tentare nel mio piccolo di diffonderne la fama.   
>  In sintesi, non ci guadagno un soldo bucato e la cosa non mi dispiace minimamente ^__^


	4. Quarto Ramo - Le urla dei nemici, il rullo dei tamburi, il cozzare delle spade, il rumore dei corpi dei compagni che crollano al suolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _" [...] le urla dei nemici, il rullo dei tamburi, il cozzare delle spade, il rumore dei corpi dei compagni che crollano al suolo." (Hikaru Ryu)_

Le campagne fertili ai confini di Camelot si sono trasformate in un ininterrotto campo di battaglia.

Ci sono momenti in cui Artù si chiede come potrà mai il grano crescere di nuovo su quella terra massacrata, attimi in cui ogni speranza sembra svanirgli dal cuore ed Excalibur trema stretta nel suo pugno.

Sono i momenti in cui la voce di Merlino si fa sentire con più forza.

Non importa dove sia - se al suo fianco a lanciare incantesimi, o all'accampamento ad occuparsi dei feriti - non appena le sue certezze s'incrinano, Artù avverte la presenza del mago respirare fra i propri pensieri.

Sente addosso il suo sguardo colmo di fiducia, la pressione della sua mano sulla spalla, il bacio lieve con cui lo saluta al mattino.

Merlino è la memoria degli anni passati, il calore che lo avvolge ogni notte, la sua promessa di pace.

Ed è per realizzare quella promessa che il Re di Camelot non si concede di vacillare, ma prosegue inesorabile la sua avanzata, fra  _le urla dei nemici, il rullo dei tamburi, il cozzare delle spade, il rumore dei corpi dei compagni che crollano al suolo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Purtroppo non posseggo né Merlin, né Arthur, né in questa versione - che è proprietà della BBC - né in nessun'altra. Scrivo su di loro perché traggo piacere dal farlo e per tentare nel mio piccolo di diffonderne la fama.   
>  In sintesi, non ci guadagno un soldo bucato e la cosa non mi dispiace minimamente ^__^


	5. Quinto Ramo - In fondo, credo, è sufficiente un osservatore attento per vedere che, quando si guardano negli occhi, tutto ciò che li circonda scompare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"In fondo, credo, è sufficiente un osservatore attento per vedere che, quando si guardano negli occhi, tutto ciò che li circonda scompare"_

Uther davvero non capisce.

Eppure, a dispetto di se stesso, a dispetto dell'odio incondizionato che riserva a tutto ciò che osa sfuggire al suo controllo, per una volta si limita ad osservare e tacere.

Merlino è il peggior valletto che i corridoi del suo castello abbiano mai visto all'opera.

Non si tratta soltanto della sua capacità d'inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi, e neppure del modo sgraziato con cui versa il vino ai banchetti - quasi si trovasse a disagio nella sua stessa pelle - quanto piuttosto del fatto che non vi sia la minima traccia di timore servile nel suo sguardo, né ansia di compiacere, né sottomissione. Merlino è intrinsecamente  _libero_ , forse più di quanto sia mai stato Uther stesso in tutto il corso della sua esistenza.

Questo il Re di Camelot lo ha capito fin dal primo sguardo.

Quasi si aspettava gli scoppiasse a ridere in faccia quando lo ha assegnato al servizio di suo figlio, come premio per averlo salvato.

Invece Merlino sembra essersi spontaneamente assunto il compito di salvaguardare la vita di Arthur ed in questo - almeno finora - è risultato infallibile, migliore perfino dei più valenti cavalieri di Camelot.

Pugnali, calici avvelenati, scudi con serpenti incantati; nulla è sfuggito alla sua attenzione.

E questo è abbastanza perché Uther Pendragon non solo chiuda gli occhi sulle sue molteplici mancanze, ma seguiti ad ignorare i sussurri sospettosi del suo istinto allenato.

In fondo sa di non poter far altro, anche se di certo preferisce non pensarla in questi termini.

La semplice idea che ci sia qualcosa che non può piegare alla propria volontà costituisce un affronto da lavare nel sangue. Lui è il Re. Il suo volere è legge.

Ciononostante, è consapevole di non avere alcuna voce in capitolo quando si tratta di Merlino.   
E lo accetta.   
Per Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Purtroppo non posseggo né Merlin, né Arthur, né in questa versione - che è proprietà della BBC - né in nessun'altra. Scrivo su di loro perché traggo piacere dal farlo e per tentare nel mio piccolo di diffonderne la fama.   
>  In sintesi, non ci guadagno un soldo bucato e la cosa non mi dispiace minimamente ^__^

**Author's Note:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** Purtroppo non posseggo né Merlin, né Arthur, né in questa versione - che è proprietà della BBC - né in nessun'altra. Scrivo su di loro perché traggo piacere dal farlo e per tentare nel mio piccolo di diffonderne la fama.  
>  In sintesi, non ci guadagno un soldo bucato e la cosa non mi dispiace minimamente ^__^


End file.
